


Gaybirbs (Muse Babies)

by pyrocookiewolffox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Yudeki, Mentions of Yuutaru, Muse Babies, Sonoda Hideki, Yuuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocookiewolffox/pseuds/pyrocookiewolffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love's a little confusing. At least, it's good that these two siblings have each other to try and help them out with it... To the best of their abilities of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaybirbs (Muse Babies)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N taken from tumblr version) This is just a little thing I wanted to write. There will be some other little short things with the other muse babies, but these two just call out to me. xD Also, I have a big fic with the nozoeli kids and kotoumi kids, when will that be posted, I don’t know. x’D  
> Hideki belongs to skiretehfox  
> Yuuki belongs to birbyonce

Yuuki sighed, leaning back against the couch with her hands placed on her lap as she stared at the ceiling lazily.

“…Is there something on your mind?”

She turned her head slightly to the side to stare at the taller girl, who was reading a book that was sitting on her leg. Her arms were crossed in front of her and her eyes were focused on the pages, but it didn’t mean that she hadn’t heard the sighs that were coming out of her mouth every so often.

“…How long do you think it’ll be before Hotaru realizes that I like her back,” she asked seriously, sitting up and staring at the other girl.

Hideki started and her eyes rose from the book to her, one brow raised in surprise. “I would know why?”

She shrugged in response. “You just seem like the type that would know most things, don’t you?”

“Even so, I don’t know what goes on in her mind. If anything, it should be how long before she finally asks you out, wouldn’t it?”

Yuuki could already see where this was going, but, thankfully, she was prepared. “Oh? Than that must be what poor Yuki-chan is waiting, isn’t it?”

The slight tightening of fingers on arms was her clue that she hit the mark. The second clue was the way the taller girl’s face flushed pink. “Th-there are certain…measures that should be taken…. Before courtship could happen,” the light, blue-haired girl muttered, her amber gaze going back to the book.

“Really? Like what?” In fact, she was interested to see what it was that her sister was thinking on why she hadn’t asked the young Ayase out yet.

“For example, the parent’s approval,” Hideki responded, and Yuuki knew her well enough to know she wasn’t actually focused on the book anymore.

“You have Nozomi-san’s approval.”

“Ayase-sama is very protective.”

“…Ah. I see where you’re stumped…”

The two lapsed into silence, with Yuuki staring at Hideki, and the other girl staring at the book. They stayed like that for a few moments, before the light, blue-haired girl sighed and started to move, closing the book and sitting up straight in her seat.

“Something wrong,” Yuuki asked, straightening up to stand up, just as Hideki had done. Though she halted when she felt the taller girl put a hand on her shoulder as she walked behind the couch. Glancing up at her, she blinked, before smiling back at the small, tired smile directed at her.

“It seems we’re both stuck for the time being,” she said, giving her a soft pat on the shoulder.

“Hm. Maybe. But I think you might be a bit more stuck than I am when it comes to love, Hideki-chan.”

A sigh. Another pat. “I have to agree.” And the hand on her shoulder disappeared as the taller girl walked off. “Ah. Nee-san.” She turned to look at the girl’s back, head resting on the couch. “I would suggest asking Hotaru first. Maybe that might get to her a bit more than subtle approaches.”

Yuuki had to stifle her giggles at that as the other girl walked off, because, really, that was true in some ways.  _She says that, yet she doesn’t know the subtle approaches Yuki-chan takes to get her to fuss up,_  she thought with amusement, realizing that, yes, maybe they were both a bit too dense when it came to love.


End file.
